Demon
340px|right Description The Demon Slayer is part of the Resistance. They are of the Warrior branch, specializing with One-Handed Maces and Axes. Additionally, they have a special shield called Demon Aegis. Unlike most other classes, Demon Slayer uses some of their HP for their skills. He used to be a Black Wing general until the Black Mage killed his family. Demon Fury Instead of using MP, the Demon Slayer uses a special essence called Demon Fury. Unlike MP, Demon Fury cannot be recovered with potions or over time. Instead, Demon Fury is restored with Curse of Fury, Fury Unleashed, Demon Lash, and Max Fury. On the other hand, Demon Fury is more convenient than Mana; Demon Lash and Max Fury replenish DF at an extremely rapid rate, thus saving spendings on Mana Potions. The main downside is that Demon Fury cannot be increased through AP, Scrolls, Potentials, Buffs, or the like. The only way to improve Demon Fury is to acquire a newer Demon Aegis, which is granted after every job advancement. Story The Demon Slayer's story begins at the Temple of Time, approximately a hundred years ago. The Demon Slayer had served under the Black Mage for many years, and suddenly realizes he had became an absolute ruler and could no longer serve him. He encounters his henchman, Mastema, and demands her who she serves. After she admits her loyalty to the Demon Slayer, he tells her to deliver a letter to the Heroes. Despite the concern, she agrees. Earlier that day, there was a meeting between the Demon Slayer and the three other Black Wing Commanders: Orchid, Von Leon and Arkarium. During the meeting, they mentioned that the Black Mage demanded everything destroyed. This alarms the Demon Slayer, as his family was located near Leafre, one of the burning sites. He quickly leaves to that destination. However, all he could find was a locket of his deceased mother and brother. Back in the current time, the vengeful Demon Slayer attacks Arkarium as he tries to enter the Black Mage's throne, but to no avail. Arkarium summons a few Lykas, but are quickly defeated by the Demon Slayer. As Arkarium is about to make an all out attack on the Demon Slayer, the Black Mage opens up his doors, granting Demon Slayer permission to enter. The Demon Slayer engages the Black Mage in a fierce fight. However, the Demon Slayer is no match for his master and ends up being sealed in a large egg. Fortunately, the Demon Slayer severely crushes the Black Mage's defenses which would soon allow victory for the Heroes. In present day, the Demon Slayer finds his energy dropping. He quickly breaks out and finds himself in the Black Wings' base in Edelstein, and realizes that he has dramatically weakened. When the Black Wings Rabbit Guards attempt to capture him, the Demon Slayer kills them with ease. J, a Resistance member who just witnessed the whole thing, explains the situation. The Demon Slayer collapses and faints, but is quickly brought to the Resistance hideout. In the Resistance Base, the Demon Slayer begins to recap all the events. He then overhears the other Resistance members talking about him, and J takes the Demon Slayer out of the room. The rest of the Resistance members start interrogating him. They eventually come to the conclusion to recruit him into the Resistance in order to be able to defeat the Black Wings. Knowing that the Black Wings will get into his way, he agrees to join them. From then on, the Demon Slayer is bent on revenge, tracking down the Black Mage for the rest of his life to avenge his family, and killing those who betrayed him. To view Demon Slayer's skill list, click Category:Classes Category:Resistance